Defeat
by Lord-DarkHorse
Summary: Bevin Gwen and Ben talk about the relationship between him and Kevin. Kev tries to get Ben to open up while also dealing with Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. When life begins to look up, Ben learns that even heroes aren't excluded from statistics. I don't own Ben1
1. Defeat Part One

**Warnings**: This story contains relationships of the maleXmale variety. If you don't like homosexual content then this isn't the story for you. For everyone else – welcome.

**Notes**: This story is a continuation of 'Falling Into Place". It is also part one of a three part story. It's like a one-shot, but has three parts – so it's a three-shot! Edited by me so I claim ownership to all mistakes – please feel free to point any errors out.

Defeat

Part One

As of late the roof of Gwen's house had become a popular hangout, if only for the three of them. However, it was two tonight.

Gwen wasn't mad. Not really. If anything she looked more concerned than angry. Ben wasn't even trying to look innocent, hurt or pathetic. He felt miserable enough he was sure it showed without help. They sat together in silence on the roof. The night sky was clear and stars were brilliant against the deep blackness of space. Ben sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. He had been doing that ever since he started his strange relationship with Kevin. It was a sign he was sad or nervous. Gwen had pointed it out on several occasions but had never understood why he sat like that until now.

Ben glanced at his cousin briefly before flicking his eyes back to the stars, "Kevin said you had something to ask me."

Gwen looked at him, but found the teen couldn't meet her eyes, "Yeah, I just wanted to know. Are you a…"

"Virgin?" Ben always managed to look sadder than anyone had a right to, and Gwen resisted the urge to hug him. She wasn't mad anymore. In fact, she was happy for Ben in a way. After his relationship with Julie fell through, Gwen worried about him.

"No. I'm not."

"I didn't think so."

"I… I know I shouldn't have done what I have with Kevin. Not only because I'm not even 18, but also because of you, Gwen. For the past six months I've felt like the world's biggest jerk." Ben buried one of his hands in his hair, unable to look at Gwen.

"Ben, it's alright."

"No, it's not alright. Not only did I hurt you, but I took risks with Kevin. We're both under age, which for some dumb reason never occurred to me at first, and who knows what else could happen."

"Ben, you do use-"

"Condoms? Always. Well, except for that, but that's not full on intercourse it's just…" Gwen was almost amused by the way Ben was momentarily lost in thought on the subject. He did, however, catch himself before he finished and the blush that rose to his cheeks was proof it was something he was uncomfortable talking about.

"It's just…?" Gwen nearly forced the words out of him, but she maintained her patience and watched her cousin struggle.

Ben buried his face in his arms, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you and telling you these things." There as a pause, and then…

"Well?"

Ben sighed, depressed, "It's just that Kevin wanted to…"

Gwen again steeled her patience, "Kevin wanted to what?"

"He… used his… his mouth to…" Ben pressed his mouth to his palm and closed his eyes. Gwen's brain made the connection.

"_Oh_!"

"Yeah." His voice was practically a rasp. There was a brief silence, then Gwen tore ahead.

"Out of curiosity, why don't you use a condom for that?"

"Because after this started I wanted to be tested for things so I went to the doctor. I'm clear, but Kevin said he's never done anything like that so he insists on using condoms. Not that that's a problem, because I agree, but he doesn't bother with one for… that."

"Is… is that usual for you two?"

"What?"

"The," Gwen searched for a better word but came up empty, "oral… stuff?"

"Not really," Ben seemed to have relaxed a bit, "he's only done that twice now." Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. She was beginning to have fun.

"Do you like it?"

"_Gwen_!" Ben was afraid his heart was going to burst through his chest when he heard those words from Gwen's lips. Not only the words, but also the sly tone in which she spoke had him flustered.

Gwen laughed. Her cousin was simply too sweet and adorable to stay mad at. On top of everything, he looked like his world had been crushed when he was feeling guilty. If he had been nonchalant and uncaring about her feelings she knew she would have been furious with him. But Ben was Ben, and he was caring and sensitive. He was also a hero and deserved something he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I guess I just find all this really interesting."

"I find it embarrassing. Not to mention I've hit an all time low."

"Like I said – it's alright. Kevin told me everything."

"What does everything include?"

"From when he made a bad choice and drove while drunk, ran his car off the road and into a ditch and you found him, made your little deal all the way up to a couple weeks ago. He pretty much insisted it was his fault and I shouldn't be mad at you."

"Are you?"

Gwen heaved a sigh, "At first I was upset and I'll admit angry, but it didn't last long. You know, I was really concerned about you after Julie left. I thought you'd be down and out for years the way you reacted, but when Kevin told me all the things you two talk about… I kind of figured you'd be alright."

"What do you mean the things we talk about?"

"He said he's never been able to talk to anyone the way he talks to you."

"He does share an unusual amount of his thoughts with me. Sometimes I think I don't share enough of mine."

"He mentioned that you seem less willing to share and that bothers him."

Ben felt guilty all over again, "The things I wanted to share weren't really… appropriate for our conversations."

"You mean that you love him and didn't want to tell him?"

Ben gave Gwen a defeated look, "Are you just guessing at this as we go along or is it that easy to read me?"

Gwen scooted closer to him, "It's that easy, but that's because I know you."

"Oh, good. I was worried everyone at school knew by now." His snarky tone only made Gwen smile.

"Ben, listen. Kevin said he cares about me – even admitted he likes me a lot, but he doesn't _love_ me."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves _you_, Ben."

Ben exhaled, covering his face with both hands, "Is that what he told you?"

"Not in those exact words, but you know Kevin. He can't admit much of anything when it comes to attraction."

"True."

"But the way he talked about you… I just kind of… got the message. You know?"

"I guess." Ben felt tears beginning to form and he closed his eyes tight to fight them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"I just… I need to get this straight." He took a breath and jumped in, "Kevin was attracted to you and didn't know how to express himself so started dangerous behavior. I stopped him and he started to trust me enough to tell me things. After months of listening to him and sleeping with him just so he wouldn't get himself killed I had every expectation of him asking you out. Now he says he's out of like with you and in love with me?"

"Far as I can tell, yes."

"I don't like it, Gwen."

"Why? You love him, don't you?"

A tear escaped and ran down his cheek, "But he wasn't supposed to return that. I-I wanted you two to date. I trust Kevin with you. Now you're with some guy I've never even met. I guess I wanted you two to be together. Kevin's always been protective of you, but knows you're strong and independent."

"Ben, he's been protective of you, too. Remember when this first started – before you two were even good friends – when Cash and JT harassed you at the smoothie shop."

Ben wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket, "How was he defensive?"

"Kevin was willing to put those two in their place for you. There was no hesitation in his stride – as soon as Kevin noticed he was walking over."

"More like he wanted an excuse to beat someone up."

"If that were the case he wouldn't have stopped when you asked him to."

"I can't believe you notice these things."

"I've had a lot of time to think about this."

Ben laughed once, but it held no humor, "What other clues have you pondered?"

"One of the major ones-"

"You actually _have_ more ammo?" Ben gave her a disbelieving look, face wet.

"What else do you expect me to do other than gather hints and evidence to support my theory on you two? I didn't know at first – I had to figure it out."

"That's just…nuts." Ben shook his head.

"_Anyway_, one of the things that really had me analyzing was when Kevin stole the Rustbucket."

"You thought that meant he was in love with me?"

"No, Ben, it was that he went through all the trouble he did to get you that holo-viewer."

"I always thought he did it for you. We have the same grandfather."

"No. It was for you, Ben. Trust me, I know."

Ben wrapped his arms around his legs again and rubbed his cheek to his knee, "I always felt bad about that in a way – that I had yelled at him when the intentions he had were good. It was like I yelled at a dog for tipping the trash over and then spreading it all around the house when really he only tipped the can over – it was the cat that made the real mess."

"I know what you mean." They sat in silence for some time. Ben managed to keep the rest of his tears at bay and they eventually dried.

It had been one of those long days. Ben had dreaded this conversation with Gwen, but it had turned out better than he expected. However, he still felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

"Ben, don't be sorry anymore. It will only make _me_ feel bad. You have every right to love Kevin, and I want you to be happy."

"And I want _you_ to be happy."

"Then stop being sorry. Date Kevin. Hey, we can even double date so you can meet Michael. He's a really nice guy. I think you two will get along."

Ben snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"That you're so accepting of this. Not only are you suggesting I date Kevin, but the fact we're both guys doesn't seem to have any effect on you."

"The last thing that matters is that you're both guys. After all, grandpa dated an alien."

Ben smiled, "Well… I do want to meet Michael. I have to make sure he's not a sleezeball or anything."

"Tomorrow at seven sound good?"

"Would you stop being two steps ahead of me?"

Gwen laughed and wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders, pulling him into a hug and kissing his temple, "We'll pick somewhere to go out and eat once we're all together."

"Nowhere fancy, I hope."

"I'm not that mean."

"So you're Ben." Michael extended a hand, "Gwen's told me a lot of good things. I hear you're an MVP on your school's soccer team _and_ an honor roll student."

Ben laughed shyly and shook his hand, "I hear you're a black belt just like Gwen."

"Not quite. She's a higher level than I am. I don't think I'll ever be able to defeat her. She's too dedicated to her training and I'm only a part-timer compared to everyone else taking classes." Their hands fell apart and Ben studied the teen. He was 18 but had the maturity of an adult. His hair was brown with eyes to match. In a crowd he would look rather plain if it weren't for his good looks and charming smile. His face wasn't hard-edged like Kevin's, and he wasn't quite handsome. Pretty would have been more accurate, but even that fell a little short of describing him. He wasn't really delicate looking, but he wasn't brawny, either. There was a line somewhere in the middle of that mess he seemed to fall perfectly on. His hair was cropped short in the back but his bangs parted at the center of his face and fell to his eyes. He was… attractive, but not overly so.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Then again, I guess I've only known about you since yesterday. It just seems longer."

"Rough couple days?"

"I'd say that's pretty accurate." Ben gave a friendly laugh and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Just so you're not spending the evening wondering if I do or if I don't – I know about the situation." Ben realized he'd actually shrunk in on himself upon hearing those words. Again, he hadn't meant to look helpless, pathetic, or in need of sympathy, but a look crossed Michael's face that clearly said he felt sorry for him.

"Ben, it's alright."

"If I had a dime for every time I've heard that this week." Ben shook his head, turning away slowly to stare at the concrete, "You must think I'm a royal jerk."

"Not at all. Based on what I've heard I think you're a great person."

"You don't even know me."

Michael's gaze softened as he smiled, "Gwen was right."

Ben tilted his head to the side, silently asking what he was talking about. A radiant smile curved Michael's lips but it only made Ben wonder more.

"What?" Ben became a bit uncomfortable. How much did this guy know and what was he smiling about? In a move that clearly expressed how uneasy he was Ben rubbed at the back of his neck, staring at Michael innocently.

"I'll let you sit shotgun."

Ben's face twisted in confusion. Let him sit shotgun? Was that some kind of honor? Should he feel privileged? Nevertheless, Ben climbed into the red pickup and buckled himself in. Gwen joined them shortly after and they shared a brief conversation about martial arts until Kevin's car rolled into the drive. As Ben knew he would, Kevin turned down the offer for a ride and hung at the window next to Ben.

"So where are we going?"

"There's this fairly new restaurant I thought we could go to." Gwen handed Ben a menu she had printed, "It's mostly Italian food but they do have other options."

Ben opened the folded paper and read a line, "Like the 'When-In-Doubt Burger?"

"Does it actually say that?" Kevin leaned in the window.

"Yeah, right here." Ben showed him.

"Huh."

"I reserved a table so we should be seated immediately." Michael fired his truck up and it gave a fierce growl.

"Reserved?" Ben and Kevin questioned in unison.

Ben looked at Gwen, "I thought you said it wouldn't be fancy?"

"It's not. It's just a little higher class than what you two are used to. So behave."

Ben turned to Kevin with a playful smile, "I'm thinking she means you."

The restaurant had been skeptical of letting them in. When Michael had said his first name they told him there was no reservation. When he gave them his last name they took pause, gave the four of them a disbelieving look and asked for ID.

Ben tugged at Kevin's shirt, leaning close to whisper to him, "Apparently Gwen and I have two different ideas of what is high class dining and what is not, because this place is clearly too expensive!"

"Don't worry, Benny boy, I got your tab." Kevin smacked Ben's denim-clad rear, chuckled at the sound of annoyance and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders and pulled him to his side.

"I apologize, sir, right this way." The young man handed Michael his ID back and led them to a nearly empty and dimly lit area of the restaurant. They all took their seats at the curved booth and circular table.

Ben sat in the middle, next to Gwen, with Kevin on his other side. He was uncomfortable. Not only was he concerned with the cost of the place, but he wanted to know how Kevin had the cash to pay for it, and not to mention he was concerned with what Kevin would do. He wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed. When their menus were delivered Ben winced at the pricing. It was a surprise when Kevin seemed to not even consider the money it would cost for a bowl of soup – which was pushing 30. That better have been some damn good soup at that price. At least it was bottomless. That helped, if only a little.

Kevin kissed Ben's ear discretely, "I said don't worry. Order what you want."

"What are you getting?" It was fifteen minutes before they had all decided and their orders were taken. Their drinks were delivered promptly and they fell into comfortable conversation.

"So what was the ID thing all about?" Kevin leaned his forearms on the table and smirked at Michael.

"They didn't believe I was who I said I was and that I had made reservations."

"We are kind of under dressed." Ben pointed out, finding he was more nervous than he thought and was sitting very close to Kevin.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and enjoy." So Ben did relax. After their food arrived Ben made sure to pace himself. He had a habit of putting his food away twice as fast as anyone else, but the food was expensive and delicious and he was going to savor it. Gwen had ordered some kind of fancy pasta and Michael had apparently followed suit on the pasta idea. Kevin had, naturally, harassed the waiter into bringing him some form of steak even though it wasn't on the menu. He had it prepared rare, which didn't surprise Ben, and even talked the manager into giving Ben a free fruit smoothie, to which Ben turned away in embarrassment. Though it _had_ worked, and Ben had a free strawberry smoothie in under a minute. The manager appeared to like Kevin's 'spunk' and gave him a discount on his meal.

Ben elbowed his date after the manager had left, "You're quite the smooth talker."

"It's a gift." Kevin took a drink from Ben's smoothie and wrapped an arm around his date's shoulders. Ben nearly groaned when he sipped from the smoothie. His eyes rolled up and that sharp, almost painful sensation at the back of his jaw hit him. He heard Gwen and Michael laughing but didn't care.

Michael chuckled, "You weren't kidding when you said he loves smoothies."

Three months after meeting Michael Ben was positive he wanted Gwen to stay with him. He was one of those rare men. He cared, actually and truly _cared_ about Gwen's feelings, opinions, career wants, and her overall well being. Michael was easy-going but knew when to be serious. He was a nice guy, and not just to Gwen.

Last week they had all been at the mall. A girl they knew from school was being harassed by some boys. Gwen was about to step in but Michael had moved first. He asked the boys to stop and stated they were clearly making the girl uncomfortable, which was unacceptable and rather pathetic. When they refused to listen he raised his voice and demanded they leave. Ben was surprised by Michael that day. As Ben had expected, the boys turned tail and left.

It was the first time Ben had seen him aggressive, and even then it was a controlled aggression. Michael had a respect for women, and Gwen believed it was from being raised by a father who grew up with only his mother to care for him. His father had passed his respect for women onto his son, and Michael had grown to be a gentleman.

"What are you thinking about?" Kevin settled beside him on the sidewalk.

"Michael and Gwen."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just glad Michael turned out to be such a good guy. I was worried."

"Ben!" Kevin and Ben both looked around to see Mrs. Tennyson just outside the front door of her house.

"Ooh, your mum is calling."

"Hang on. I'll go see what she wants." Ben dusted off his butt and met his mother at the door.

"Ben," she began in a soft, concerned tone, "I thought I said I don't want you hanging out with that boy. He gets into trouble."

"Mom, you don't know him. All that's in the past." _Though, if I were to stop 'hanging out' with him trouble wouldn't be in the past for long._

"I don't think I have to. He has a record, Ben."

"That's been clean for nine months now. Can't you just give him a chance?"

"Your father and I have already discussed this with you."

Ben gave his mother a harder look, "And I told you he's my friend. I'm not going to stop being his friend just because you refuse to get to know him."

His mother sighed, "Ben, I'm done arguing with you. Come inside for dinner."

Ben crossed his arms, "Only if he's invited, too."

His mother clearly did not know how to respond. She hesitated, then…

"Your father…"

"Will be surprised." Ben smiled and turned to retrieve Kevin.

Kevin looked up at Ben as he approached, "What's up?"

"Come on. It's dinner time."

"Where we going?"

Ben grabbed Kevin's hand, hauled him to his feet and began tugging him along, "Inside."

"_What_?" Kevin nearly squeaked.

"You're going to have dinner with us."

Kevin stopped, halting Ben at the open door, "Whoa _no_!"

"Come on, Kev, its only dinner."

"Are you _insane_? Your parents _hate_ me!"

"Because they don't really know you."

"And I'd kinda like to keep it that way for a bit longer."

"Stop being such a baby." Ben pulled him until they were halfway through the front door, where they continued to argue.

"I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course it is. My parents need to know I'm not going to stop hanging around you, and they need to get to know you before they pass judgment."

"Ben, I'm an ex-con. They have good reason not to trust _or_ like me."

"But they don't have reason to not trust me." Ben pulled Kevin to him by the front of his shirt, "And I want you to be able to come over freely. Kay?" He gave his boyfriend a pair of pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Come on then." Ben smiled warmly and pulled Kevin the rest of the way inside and closed the door.

"This," Kevin sighed in a hushed voice, "is going to be awkward."

It had been awkward, but Ben had refused to give up without a fight. Naturally his father had been more forward with conversation than his mother, and Ben was more than willing to help Kevin out with occasional answers.

"That had to be one of your worst ideas to date."

"I think it was beneficial despite how painful the experience." Ben pulled Kevin to his level and kissed him sweetly, "And I kinda enjoyed watching all three of you squirm in discomfort."

"You're not going sadistic on me, are you?"

"Maybe just a little, but I promise its temporary."

"Good." Kevin ruffled the teen's hair, "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay." He returned the embrace he was given and escorted Kevin to his car in order to avoid possible confrontation between Kevin and his parents. If there was going to be a confrontation he at least wanted to be present.

Ben really didn't blame his parents for being so protective, but they needed to trust him. He had done little to not deserve their trust in recent years. When he was a kid? No one in their right mind would have trusted him to behave, which explained Grandpa.

"Bye." Ben slipped a subtle, quick kiss to the side of Kevin's mouth. He had wanted to spend more time with him tonight but they always had tomorrow when he was done with practice.

"Later."

After the green Camaro pulled out of the drive Ben retreated inside – where his father, as he expected, confronted him.

"Ben, could we have a word."

"Sure, dad." Ben plopped onto the couch and relaxed. He was far too comfortable with this than he thought he should have been.

"Benjamin, I thought we said we didn't want you around that boy."

"And I told you I wasn't going to listen."

His father sighed, "We know his history, Ben."

"No you don't. _I_ know his history, and I'm telling you he's fine."

"He's earned multiple speeding tickets, been charged with assault, caught with dangerous weapons, and even has a few restraining orders on him."

"Okay, so he has a lot stacked against him, but just hear me out. Yes, he's had speeding tickets, but none have been within the last 10 months. As for the weapons, he collects them. They're his thing. He could ramble on for hours about weaponry. When you look at the restraining orders it's just because his way of expressing dissatisfaction with customer service he received is not exactly nice."

"And what about the assault charges? I suppose you have excuses for those, too."

"I don't have excuses, I have fact. He never technically assaulted anyone. It was his word against the so-called victims and the courts believed the so-called victims."

"How do you know he didn't assault them?"

"Because he told me."

"Ben, that doesn't mean he told you the truth."

"Kevin doesn't lie about things like that to me. There's no reason to. I don't judge him based on what he's _done_. I base it on what he's going to do, and so far it's worked out pretty well."

"Ben." His father sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why is it so hard?" Ben gave his father a flat, pleading look, "Why is it so hard for you to give someone a chance? He's done nothing wrong to you. Yes, he's dangerous, I'll admit that, but not to me. Not to us. If anything, hanging around him keeps me safer."

"And why is that?"

"Because no one messes with him."

"Because of his reputation."

"I won't deny that has something to do with it, but that's not all of it."

"Look, Benjamin, your mother and I are worried-"

"And I understand that, but you being this worried means you don't trust me. What are you afraid of?"

"We're afraid of you getting mixed with the wrong crowd."

"And doing what? Speeding? Trafficking illegal weapons? Doing drugs?"

"Ben, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"A teen like that probably hangs out with a rough crowd."

"As far as I know Kevin hangs out with me. I haven't met any of his friends. In fact, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any others – at least not around here." _Probably somewhere in another galaxy, but that's an entirely different can of worms._ Ben had his arms crossed at this point and was looking at his father sternly.

"Ben, will you just let me talk?"

"Maybe."

"Listen, Ben, I just want you to have normal friends that cause normal trouble. We don't want to see you hurt or unrightfully blamed for anything."

"And I just want you to give Kevin a chance. I don't want you to make him feel like the outcast he _has_ felt like for his entire life. I _don't_ want you to say I can't hang out with him just because he's had a bad record in the past, and I _don't_ want him falling back into old habits."

His father looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean falling back into old habits?"

Ben paused to contemplate the pros and cons of his next sentence. In the end, he decided it was best to be honest with his father.

"He promised me he would stop, but I had to help him."

"Stop what?"

"Everything we just talked about – speeding, weapons dealing, and '_assault'_. So far, he's been true to his word, and I'd be an idiot if I gave up on him now."

Silence fell over them for some time. Ben maintained his determined posture and face and after what felt like hours his father heaved a sigh and hung his head momentarily before he looked up.

"This argument is futile, isn't it?"

"I'd say so."

9.8.08


	2. Defeat Part Two

**Warnings**: This story contains relationships of the maleXmale variety. If you don't like homosexual content then this isn't the story for you.

**Also (important):** This story depicts an act of rape, even though it is rather non-graphical. I do not, in any way, shape, or form, glorify rape or support it. Rape is bad. It is a serious matter, and I've taken classes on the subject – ranging from bookwork to actual physical methods of self defense. I promote learning about the subject to better protect oneself and others. I have actually snuck in some information I have learned on the subject into this story. Please be responsible – if this is subject matter you'd rather not delve into, then press the back button or close your internet browser now.

A big reason I wanted to do a scene depicting rape was this: I've read so many sequences of abuse where the victim never fights back it is depressing. If there's one thing someone should do when being potentially raped (or assaulted in any way) it is fight back with everything they have. Studies have shown that people who fight back, even if they end up being raped, recover better emotionally from the experience (Do _NOT_ listen to outdated information from people who say it is best to just 'let it happen'. That is _WRONG_ and should be an _ABANDONED_ teaching). If you ever find yourself in this situation, do everything you can to defend yourself (Have the mindset that you'd sooner die than be raped). Rapists are almost always cowards and seek out people they deem easy targets. If you are under 5'7", are skinnier (makes it easier to carry you away or subdue you), are not alert of your surroundings, and hold yourself with low self esteem and do not radiate confidence, you can be deemed an easy target. I recommend arming yourself with knowledge as a best defense against becoming a rape victim.

**Notes**: This story is a continuation of 'Falling Into Place". Edited by me so I claim ownership to all mistakes – please feel free to point any errors out. This version has been edited slightly for content – a few words changed, a sentence here or there tweaked, but nothing major.

Defeat

Part Two

Ben put the last ball away and pulled the Velcro of his gloves loose with quick tugs. His coach kept him after practice for a talk. Not a bad talk in any way – just a talk to offer some advice and suggestions for strategies Ben could try. The coach praised him for his hard work before leaving. After clearing the field of equipment he headed to the showers. His teammates had already had their showers and left. No doubt they were itching to get home for the evening. Ben pulled his bag from his locker and stuffed his game shirt into it then turned to grab his towel.

He showered quickly and dried equally as fast. When he shook his head vigorously water flew in every direction. It was something he did at home all the time. After he pulled on his jeans and zipped them he reached for his shirt.

"Hey."

Ben's heart thumped and he jerked away from the unfamiliar voice with a silent gasp. His hand instinctively went to his watch and he looked up to gauge his visitor.

Just as his eyes were gripping the figure a sharp pain sent a splitting wave through his skull and he hit the cement floor, a breath of air forced from his lungs. The ringing of a hollow pipe echoed in his ears and he immediately tried to get up but found he was terribly disoriented. Someone grabbed him by the arm and twisted his wrist behind his back. He grunted in pain and pushed against the barbaric actions. He fought and tried anything to loosen the grip but to no avail. His bones felt like they were creaking under the force.

Voices barked with a quiet urgency around him and he distinguished at least three different people.

Ben groaned, the back of his head throbbing in protest, and attempted to see the others who had jumped him. They were not people he immediately recognized and he was hesitant to attack - until they started taping his wrists together. His legs shot out and struck one of the teen's in the lower belly, doubling him over. He twisted in the unforgiving grips, his shoulder and collar bone popping, and snapped another leg out. This time he kicked someone in the face. One of the hands lost its grip on him and he began getting up while trying to tug his partially taped hands apart. He rose to his knees, lifted one leg – and promptly fell over due to the combination of dizziness and someone shoving him. The concrete was no less hard the second time.

The teens descended on him again, this time several at once. He hissed at the pressure and harsh hands holding all of his limbs in place. One hand clamped around his throat but didn't apply enough pressure to choke him, for which he was thankful.

The fight he put up wasn't enough and he was subdued. The tape was thick around his wrists and forearms, cutting off circulation. His fingers brushed over the Omnitrix but the tape was preventing him from scrolling through the aliens or even activating it. His mind began to develop a low grade of panic but he breathed to keep himself calm. He'd been in far worse situations, he mentally reminded himself. He still had his legs; they'd been dumb enough not to tape those. Though, they were smart enough to tape his wrists not only together, but to one of the cement benches coming out of the floor. He was stuck.

"Give me that." Ben looked up to see what he guessed was the 'leader' of the small group of teens grab the pipe he'd been struck with from one of the apparent 'followers'. The male turned and he finally got a good look at him. He was medium height, skinny, and had dark hair, dark eyes, and deeply tanned skin. Ben didn't know who he was, but he was not liking him or the situation. In fact, he was wondering if Kevin's anger was rubbing off on him, because he had become quite irritated in the last ten seconds.

"Jeeze, you're more of a pipsqueak up close." The teen grabbed Ben's face and turned it this way and that as he examined him. The goalie almost lashed out, but waited for a better opportunity. His attacker was not vulnerable enough. Ben wheezed when the teen poked him painfully in the stomach.

"And he's dating you? With good looks like his and as much influence as he has he chooses to date _you_?"

"What are you talking about?" Ben jerked his head away, glaring.

"I'm saying you've turned a man with a lot of potential into a faggot."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I can't believe I couldn't tell you were gay sooner. You are kinda effeminate."

"Piss off!" Ben spat, tired of people telling him he was 'skinny' or 'pretty' or 'such a cute young man', or even 'mama, mama, who is that girl and why is that girl dressed like a boy'? He didn't think he looked like a girl at _all_.

The teen lifted the pipe, Ben's eyes rising to follow the motion. There was no fear in his eyes, and perhaps that's why the teen struck him so hard.

Ben doubled over, as much as one could while on the floor, and gasped around the pain sprouting in his chest. He felt like that blow had severely inhibited his breathing. The end of the pipe had put a shallow crescent cut in his chest where the brunt of the attack had struck. His heart seemed to panic momentarily as it beat erratically before it began to level out.

Ben was sure the group of teens verbally abused him for a solid five minutes before the physical abuse fully began. He coughed as he was kicked in the stomach, thankful he had tightened his core muscles in time to prevent otherwise severe damage. The kick had not been child's play; these guys were a threat. He mentally cursed, wishing he could activate his watch. His face was already bruised and a cheek was swelling. The sting in his face paled in comparison to his torso and back. His guests seemed to enjoy striking the core of his body most, and he was growing tired of the constant hits to the same areas.

The 'leader' crouched in front of Ben with a harsh glower, "You don't even scream in pain proper-"

Ben's leg sliced outward, catching the punk directly and powerfully in the groin. The teen's words died into a pained yelp and he crumbled to his knees, hand clasping his injured genitals through the fabric of his jeans. There was some satisfaction in Ben's eyes and he cut another leg forward, clipping the teen across the face and sending him to the cement in a heap. The others were instantly on him, holding his legs down. He was somewhat amused by the fact he had two teens holding down each leg. That was a little excessive, though smart. The leader cussed and slowly recovered, enraged fire in his eyes that only made Ben more adamant about protecting himself.

"No more playing nice." The teen got to his feet.

"I don't think you're capable of playing nice."

"Not to sickos like you."

Ben growled somewhat when the teen dropped between his legs and unbuttoned his jeans, drawing both pants and underwear midway down his thighs. The four other males lifted his legs in the air, pressing the limits of his flexibility and straining his back. Ben couldn't see the leader past his legs and pants, and in a way that enraged him. His mind had enough freedom imagining all the things the punk would do to him in this position.

Ben knew Kevin had to be around – they agreed to meet after practice and meet Gwen and Michael for supper somewhere. If he was close enough Kevin would hear him yell – hopefully – but it was useless to call out if he was too far away.

When an object was pressed against him, Ben didn't care who heard him as long as someone did.

"KEVIN! _KEVIN_!" He continued to yell and began thrashing wildly.

"Shut him up! Shut him up!"

A hand clamped over Ben's mouth, muffling his yells. Soon he quieted, panting heavily through his nose. His legs had been lowered but were still held with tight grips that would later leave bruises.

They remained silent for nearly a minute, after which the leader chuckled, "Guess no one's coming to save you." If Ben's face were a blade the teen would have been in a million pieces all over the room.

The teens continued their assault; Ben's yell was dampened behind the hand over his mouth, but his body didn't seize any less. He drew a tight breath through his nose, his body unable to relax quickly enough to ease the pain. Tears wanted to emerge but Ben fought them. He wasn't about to give them that satisfaction. His eyes blazed against the teen's, his chest heaving. He focused his hard gaze on the male's face but took note of the new visitor.

"You got something to say other than someone's name?" The teen waved to the other, "Lower your hand."

Once the hand vanished Ben took several harsh breathes and ground his jaw and teeth together. His green eyes were murderous as he spoke through his clenched teeth, "For the first time in my life… I don't care how badly he hurts you."

The leader had only a moment to process the words when a hand clamped onto his shoulder and lifted him completely off the ground. He gave a pained yell and was launched across the room, into a wall of lockers that bent under the force of his momentum and weight.

The others scattered but were denied escape by the row of standing lockers that was lifted and thrown against the doorway, shattering rows of fluorescent lighting when it dragged across the ceiling and creating a shower of glass and electricity. Their path was blocked. Kevin, covered from head to toe in dark steel, was hunched over from throwing the lockers, but his eyes burned.

"I'm not done with you." He stalked forward and twisted his fist in the fabric of one of the teen's baggy shirts. The youth was visibly shaking; Kevin looked like some kind of demon to his eyes. The little light remaining in the room glinted off his steel-encased form. One of the boys tried to help his friend but Kevin backhanded him to the floor and turned his full attention on his catch. Pulling back a metal fist, his dark eyes narrowed more and his teeth ground together. His fist snapped forward, cracking the young man's face to the side. He dropped him and turned on the next one, backing him into a corner.

"W-w-what do you want?" The teen almost tripped over a bench as he staggered backwards.

"Your hide."

"W-why? What did I do to you?" Kevin ripped one of the benches from the floor, tossing it away carelessly, and stalked closer.

"You messed with Tennyson." Kevin grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with one arm, "And anyone who messes with Tennyson messes with me."

The bench Kevin had loosed came crashing down over his back. The hit was nothing more than an irritation in terms of pain, but the audacity the 'leader' had to actually strike him boiled his blood. He looked over his shoulder at the teen who was now realizing he was far outmatched, and hurtled his current prey at the other. The two collided and collapsed together on the floor.

Kevin started a new war path forward but stopped and looked at Ben. There was blood, and one of Ben's eyes was practically swollen shut. His rage told him to beat the nothings into the floor, but logic kicked in; he needed to get Ben help.

"You," Kevin pointed at the smaller teen, "do you have a cell phone?" The kid nodded, terrified.

"Good. Call the police. Have them send an ambulance. When they get here you're going to tell them exactly what happened. If you refuse, I'll personally grind your sorry ass so far into the ground you'll never stand again. Got it?" The kid nodded again and fumbled around in his pockets for his cell.

Kevin hurried to Ben's side, letting his absorption of the steel go, pulled out his pocketknife and severed the tape. Ben hissed but voiced his thanks. Arms wrapped under him in support and he gladly relaxed against them. He had never been so glad to be held.

Ben curled his fingers in Kevin's shirt and nearly sobbed in relief. He felt Kevin mostly dress him, but the zipper of his pants was left drawn.

"I can stand."

"Quiet." The order had been spoken gently and Ben abided. Kevin picked him up and carried him to the door where he kicked the crushed lockers aside, making the action look effortless. He ascended the stairs and waited no more than a couple minutes when he heard the sirens.

Ben felt terrible. He didn't want to be taken in an ambulance and he was feeling weak for having been taken advantage of so easily. He fought aliens – things like this weren't supposed to happen to him.

"Ben, are you seriously hurt?"

"No," his voice was struggling, "nothing that will kill me, anyway." He actually laughed, because he didn't know what else to do.

Kevin's thoughts turned to the teens and he growled, grip on Ben tightening, "I hope _they_ get raped in prison."

Ben groaned, Kevin's hands hurting him a bit. The hold instantly loosened upon his sound of pain and Kevin became somber.

"Sorry." He apologized with more honesty than Ben had ever heard from him.

"It's okay. You'll be there, right? At the hospital I mean?"

"Yeah." Kevin's eyes were sad, "I'll be there."

With his next words, Ben forced a smile to prove he was joking, "Let Gwen and Michael know I can't make it tonight. Some other stuff came up."

Kevin shook his head, "Knock it off. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been here earlier."

"I'll be fine, Kevin. And thanks," Ben smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't hear me."

Kevin leaned down and kissed him, "Assholes won't get what's coming to them until the day they die and go to hell." Ben, too flustered from the kiss to care about the teens and their futures, urged Kevin closer.

"I guess today you're _my_ hero."

Kevin thought it was odd for him to be called a hero. That had always been Ben's title, not his. He felt more like the ex-bad guy that worked to achieve a better reputation but never would be a real hero.

Despite this, they shared another kiss before the police arrived with the ambulance not far behind. Kevin surrendered Ben to the hands of the volunteers in the ambulance.

Watching the ambulance leave, Kevin turned to meet the police.

"Kevin."

"John?" Kevin wore a serious face.

"I think you sent the ambulance away too soon."

"What do you mean?" Kevin could never get away with anything when John was around. The ambulance technically didn't have to leave immediately, but he had insisted with a deathly glare.

"We have a boy down there we think has a broken neck."

Kevin winced, knowing that punch he had delivered was a bit rough, "Yeah? Guess you'll just have to call in another one. Or take him yourself."

"It's being taken care of. What happened?"

"I think the boys down there have an explanation for you." As though it were a queue, John's partner led one of the boys up the stairs.

"Then there was this… this monster guy! He just threw stuff around like… like he was the Hulk or something!"

John leveled a hard stare with Kevin, "Come with me." Kevin followed the officer to a more secluded area behind the field's bleachers and put away his notebook. John had always been a serious cop, and that notebook was his trademark.

"Kevin, we both know I'm the only officer who knows about your little ability. Now, I have no intentions of spilling the beans, but you can't keep going around-"

"John!" Kevin looked livid, "They're the ones who are in the wrong. Because of them Ben is being taken to the hospital! What was I supposed to do? Sit back with a bowl of popcorn and watch while they tortured him?"

"No, and I'm glad you didn't, but you didn't need to hurt them so badly, either."

"They deserve worse."

"I agree, but let's leave that up to the court systems."

"The court systems are too good for them." Kevin turned abruptly and stalked away, toward his car. He had full intention of being the first one at the hospital to meet Ben. He would call Gwen and then Ben's parents.

His Camaro roared and he took off at the highest speed that was still legal.

Michael's cell phone had started to ring while he was driving. It led to an interesting display of shifting on his part so Gwen, who was in the passenger seat of his truck, could get to the blaring device in his pocket.

"Thanks. Who is it?" Michael slowed to the posted speed limit as they came into town and glanced briefly at Gwen.

"Huh. It doesn't say."

"Give it an answer. Let's find out who our mystery person is."

Gwen flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"_Gwen_?"

"Kevin? Where are you?"

"_I'm at the hospital on the south side. Why don't you and Michael head on over here?_"

"The hospital? What happened? Are you okay?"

"_It's Ben you should worry about. He was taken in an ambulance here._"

"What?"

"_I'll explain when you get here. Do you have the number for Ben's house? I need to call his parents._"

Shocked and having a million questions flying through her mind, Gwen focused, "Yeah, do you have paper?"

"_Yeah._"

"Hey," Gwen lowered the phone momentarily to speak to Michael, "Ben is in the hospital on the south side of town."

"We can be there in fifteen minutes." Michael was already making the necessary turns to get on the quickest route to the hospital. Gwen appreciated his seriousness and show of concern.

"Okay, here it is."

After scribbling down the number Kevin said his goodbye and hung up the phone. The nurse at the front desk eyed him with an annoyed set of eyes.

"Just one more and I'll be done. Promise. Then you can go back to having your own way, lady." Kevin dialed the number, cussed, hung up and dialed again – this time with a one in front of the number. The phone range six times – he counted – and Ben's father picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"Mr. Tennyson? It's Kevin. Kevin Levin." Carl clearly didn't know what to say, so Kevin plunged forward, "Ben's been admitted to the hospital. The one on the south side of town." Kevin expected the brief silence followed by the question.

"_What? Why?_"

"Sir, Gwen and Michael are on their way here. If you all meet me I'll explain."

"_Is he alright?_"

"He's not in critical condition or anything, if that's what you're asking. Still, it's not exactly sunshine and butterflies if you know what I mean." Kevin didn't want to know what Mr. Tennyson was thinking – he just wanted to make sure everyone was in one place so he didn't have to explain multiple times.

"_We'll be there soon._"

Kevin waited in the main entrance, feeling as though he were wasting time he could have spent searching out Ben. The personnel wouldn't tell him what happened to Ben. They gave him one look and turned him away as though he were there to kidnap Ben. That hadn't made him any happier.

When Gwen and Michael rushed in the front doors Kevin stopped them and together they waited for Ben's parents. It was only a few minutes later they showed up and Kevin took them to a lobby with an enclosed room. Mrs. Tennyson looked about ready to burst into tears, but Kevin kept his cool so she would feel more in control herself.

Gwen was the first to speak, "Kevin, what happened?"

Carl cut in, "It wasn't a car accident, was it?"

Kevin gave Ben's father a sideways glance, "No, it wasn't a car accident." He would have offered them all seats, but he knew they were better off standing. It seemed more appropriate for the subject at hand.

"I'll tell you all I know from my angle. Ben and I agreed to meet up after he was done with practice. As you know that's not unusual and I'm aware some of you don't agree with that, but whatever." Kevin waved his hand dismissively, "I was waiting for Ben in the parking lot. I normally give him a good fifteen minutes after practice to clean up and shower. So I gave him fifteen minutes. I figured he was running a little late so I gave him another five. After that I got suspicious and started heading for the field. There was no one there. The coach's car was even gone."

"He's not supposed to leave until the last student does." Gwen was looking more and more concerned by the second.

"Really? Well, he must have forgotten. Or maybe he didn't want to miss the first half of his soap opera or something. Point is, Ben was there. I was halfway across the field when I heard him call me. I had trouble figuring out where his voice was coming from so I had to check the bleachers and clubhouse. I was worried, you know, because when he called me it wasn't just a call. He was yelling. Then I heard more noise and went into the locker rooms. That's when I found him, but not how I wanted to find him." Kevin fell silent, eyes grave. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling awkward, before he continued.

"Five guys had him tied and pinned to the floor. They had been beating him." Kevin took in their reactions. Mrs. Tennyson was the most concerned, and Gwen the most disbelieving while Mr. Tennyson looked unsure at first, but his eyes filled with questions and anger. Kevin looked at Michael. The older teen was composed but clearly feeling defensive of Ben. Those two had clicked from the day they met, and no doubt Michael saw Ben as a type of little brother.

The questions arose one after another and Kevin quieted them all.

"I don't know why they did it. I don't know who they are. And I don't know where Ben is. They won't tell me – I guess I'm too suspicious or something. However, since you're his family and all I'm sure they'll let you right in."

Ben's mother brushed past Kevin in an instant, tears welling in her eyes. Mr. Tennyson followed, leaving Gwen and Michael behind.

"Kevin, there's more, isn't there?" Gwen set a hand on his shoulder, her gaze concerned and pleading. He said nothing.

"What is it? What didn't you tell his parents?"

Kevin shook his head. Then he told them.

10.25.08


	3. Defeat Part Three

**Warnings**: This story contains relationships of the maleXmale variety. If you don't like homosexual content then this isn't the story for you.

**Notes**: This story is a continuation of 'Falling Into Place". Edited by me so I claim ownership to all mistakes – please feel free to point any errors out. This version has been edited for content. The original version can be found at adult fanfiction . net. That means you will find little to no naughty bits here.

Defeat

Part Three

Ben exhaled and cringed against the light combined with the aching in his head. The pillow wrinkled beneath his head but was far less grating than a different intruding noise, which sounded like a train passing through the room. He blamed the concussion for the barbaric sound. They said he would be given pain killers for the headaches he would probably be having as a result of the injury. As for the rest of him, they were still waiting on the results of the x-rays, and his other injuries, such as the cuts and scrapes, had been tended. The swelling in his face had reduced greatly since he arrived and felt less overbearing. Nevertheless, this was not his day.

The doctor had examined him top to bottom – literally _bottom_. From the sounds of things he was lucky. His eyes were fine but he needed stitches for the cut just above his brow. Not to mention he'd been particularity out of it when several policemen came in to ask him questions. He told them everything, even though he hadn't wanted to.

"Your parents are here, Ben." The nurse, who had mysteriously appeared, scared Ben. He didn't have time to respond, and really he didn't feel like it.

"Ben!" His mother was at his side in an instant, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, "how long have you guys been here?"

"We've been in the waiting rooms for a little while." His father interrupted the mother-son conversation, "Kevin called us shortly after the incident."

Ben's eyes widened momentarily but narrowed when a sharp pain set in, "Is Kevin here? He said he would be." Ben caught the worry in his mother's eyes at the mention of the young man. He knew he had hurt her with that – she no doubt thought Kevin was the only one he wanted to see.

"He's with Gwen and Michael. They're still in the lobby."

"Gwen's here, too? And Michael?" Ben forced a smile, "Wow." He reached out and touched his mother's hand that was clutching the sheets of his bed.

"I'm alright, mom. Thanks for getting here. Sorry you had to wait."

Instantly his mother was happier, and her tears dropped, "I'm so glad you're not seriously hurt, Ben. I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. The doc says I have a concussion, but it's mild."

"What happened?" His mother sniffed, "Kevin said some boys did this to you."

"Yeah," Ben became quieter, "it happened right after practice when I finished putting equipment away. I don't know why they attacked me. They surprised me and I just couldn't get away."

Silence fell over them and Ben felt his mother's eyes on him. He knew she was on the verge of breaking down and figured he must have looked pretty roughed up.

Ben turned his eyes down to the folds in the hospital sheet over his body and spoke in a near whisper, "Doc said I was lucky Kevin was there. It could have been a lot worse."

Ben was to be kept overnight, though he wasn't sure why. He felt well enough to leave, minus the fact he really didn't want to move.

After his parents left for the night and one of the nurses turned off the lights in his room he felt abandoned. His mom had wanted to stay the night, but he reassured her and told her she should get some sleep.

Gwen and Michael had visited for a while and his cousin had greeted him with a careful hug. She gained his side of the story up until the tail end of the abuse. He had seen in Gwen's eyes the understanding and knowing that Kevin had told her what else had gone down. He had simply nodded to her and silently asked silence of her to his parents about the ordeal.

Michael had been quiet and brooding most of the time. Ben saw the gears in his head turning but didn't question it. He would ask him what he had been thinking about later. From the looks of things it had been serious stuff.

The heavy oak doors to his room opened a crack, letting a thin beam of light filter in. The band of light widened as the door was pushed open and someone looked inside. Ben was more curious than afraid and he watched the figure enter the room and close the door. Upon seeing the figure Ben flooded with happiness.

"Kev." Ben held his hand out as his boyfriend drew closer.

"That gown looks good on you." Kevin intertwined his fingers with Ben's, oddly surprised by the difference in the size of their hands. He leaned down and kissed him in greeting. Ben's fingers tightened around his, changing the pressure from feather-light to an overjoyed firmness.

"What took you so long?" They parted and Kevin explored the room until he found himself a chair.

"You wouldn't believe the nurse security in this place. Every time I tried to find you they gave me dirty looks. There was even a doctor that wanted me out. I had to hide for a while."

"Do they even know you're here now?" Ben smiled, already knowing the answer though wanting to hear it.

"I decided to pretend I was a ninja."

Ben was smiling with a fond light in his eyes, "I see."

"What's the damage?" Kevin seated himself as close as he could comfortably be to the side of the bed.

Ben reframed from making a smart-assed comment about how Kevin talked about him like he was a car, and instead rubbed the less damaged side of his face, "Mild concussion. Courtesy of pole upside the head."

"That makes me feel better about breaking that kid's neck. Not that I felt bad to begin with."

Ben gaped for a split second, "You broke his neck?"

"Guess so. What else? I see you got stitches. How many?"

Ben gawked at Kevin for a moment, disbelief in his eyes, then asked again, "You _broke_ his _neck_?"

"In my opinion he deserved worse, but hey – apparently that doesn't matter unless I'm a judge or part of the jury."

Ben heaved a sigh, "Can you help me sit up? I'm tired of laying down."

"Sure." By the time Ben was upright he knew all too well why the doctor had warned him in advance about too much moving.

"Ow. Ow, ow." He clung to Kevin, brow furrowed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I recall being through a pain similar to this the first time we did it, but it wasn't anywhere near this severe."

"And not for the same reasons." He helped him find a comfortable spot.

"I'm going to be sore for a month. Mom already said I won't be going to practice for at least two weeks." He laughed; his exhaustion was showing. Kevin almost offered to leave so he could get some sleep, but Ben had already expressed that he wanted him to stay.

"So what happened?"

Ben sighed, "Right, you don't know the whole story. Apparently they know I'm…. well, technically I see myself as bi not_ gay_, but I doubt that matters to them."

"So they were homophobes?" Kevin's jaw clenched and he was wishing he had gone a little farther and taught them a lesson to which all of them would have needed a stretcher to be carried away on.

"I guess so. They attacked me after I got out of the shower. I was only half dressed." That last bit was almost comical. Ben appeared more bothered by the fact he had only been partially dressed when they attacked rather than the attack itself.

"Then what? Details, Ben. I want to know everything." Ben understood why Kevin wanted to know; he would have been the same way if their roles were reversed.

"They hit me with a pipe or something. You'd think I'd be more used to stuff like that but this really hurt. After that I was a little disoriented. They taped my hands together and I couldn't activate the Omnitrix, otherwise this never would have happened." Ben's eyes were cast to the wrinkles in the sheets. His face was filled with sorrow and reflected his dented self esteem.

"What else?"

"Then they stood over me and called me every name in the book. The one kid said something I don't understand." Ben's brow furrowed in thought, "He never mentioned you by name and I'm wondering if he's confused."

"What did he say?"

"Something to the effect of 'with looks like his and a lot of influence he dates you'. Then he said something about me crushing – let's say your – potential by turning you into a homosexual. Don't get me wrong, I think you have potential, but let's face it – your reputation doesn't exactly exude potential. Unless it's for trouble, in which case you're gold."

Kevin, though feeling a slight pang to his pride, let his boyfriend off the hook considering the circumstances. Besides, the hero had a point.

"You're right – I think they're confused. Maybe they think you're dating some other dude. Who do you hang around with in school?"

"No one enough to spawn rumors that I'd be _dating_ them. Maybe they're just brain dead or worship you because of your bad-boy attitude."

"Maybe," Kevin would have been smirking normally, but he was too focused on Ben, "or they really do have their wires crossed."

"Isn't it strange how they hate homosexuality and yet they basically hurt me while engaging in a type of homosexual act? I mean it wasn't direct or anything, but toys aren't unheard of."

Kevin was somewhat disturbed by that, "Ben, you're acting like being raped was no big deal."

Ben looked at him, unsure, "Was it really rape?"

"It was a sexual assault. Of course it was rape."

"If you look at it that way I guess. I always thought of rape as more direct."

Kevin braced a foot on the bed and rocked back in the chair, "You can rape someone with tools, too. It doesn't matter what. If a mugger targets a lady, attacks with a knife and stabs her in a sexual place it can be considered sexual assault."

"That's really strange in a way, but makes some sense."

"You're way too cool about this. Aren't you hurt?"

"Concussion, bruises, scrapes, stitches, pain everywhere…"

"Not what I meant. I'm talking about this." Kevin tapped the side of his head.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine – mostly. I do feel a little worthless right now, though."

"Unbelievable."

"Come on, Kev, I fight aliens on a semi-regular basis. I get attacked all the time. I'm used to it."

"But have you ever been raped before? Ever felt, as you put it, worthless before?"

Ben opened his mouth, paused, and shut it again. He looked at Kevin desperately; the older teen had a point. In the past he had felt a little dejected from time to time, but never outright weak and defeated. The feelings circling inside his chest hardened and formed a hollow pit.

"No." He felt alone again, despite Kevin's company. Initially he'd experienced helplessness and soul breaking pain when that object had been forced into him without his consent. The hands holding him down hurt, mentally and physically, because he knew those teens would have been no match for him in a fair fight. But it wasn't fair, and it wasn't much of a fight – just a beating. It was something he never imagined happening to him. He was a hero. Heroes weren't supposed to be...

"Hey," Kevin leaned over the bed, touching Ben's face and bringing it up so their eyes met, "I wasn't trying to make you feel worse. I just don't want you covering all of it up. It can come back to bite you."

Ben felt pained to look at Kevin while expressing such hurt. He knew his eyes were reflecting distress and his face was tightened in a distraught furrow.

He had failed to realize how much of a toll he was paying. There had never been time to slow down before. Someone else always came first, whether that was Kevin, Gwen, the world, or a random stranger in need of help. Then there was always practice and school work. He had forgotten about the trouble with aliens when he and Kevin began spending more time together. Then he had worried about Gwen and how she was feeling. After he started dating Kevin he had his parents and their aversion of Kevin to deal with. He was around Kevin if he had more than an hour of free time and therefore never took much time to reflect on their encounters with trouble.

Now, in the hospital bed, he had no homework to do, no aliens to be busting, and nowhere he would be going except home tomorrow. He had time to reflect, and he wasn't enjoying it. There were countless situations he had been in that could have ended his life or the life of someone he loved. People like Gwen, Kevin, Ken, and Michael kept his mind off those memories. They made him happy; they were really the only good friends he had.

Ben wrapped his arms under Kevin's, fingers making a light trail up his back to rest over those broad shoulders. He pulled him closer, wanting that familiar warmth against his body. It hurt to move. His body strained all over, as though he had overdone a workout and forgotten to stretch properly, earning him sore muscles for a week. It was a similar concept, but a different breed of pain. Skin pulled in places he'd been cut and bruises ached with the pressure of Kevin's body.

Ben didn't care about the pain. The comfort was greater and the kiss he received was met with thanks. Kevin was mellow with him in situations like this. Their movements weren't rushed and Ben merely enjoyed the feel of the contact. That mouth of his was unbearably experienced; Kevin knew every trick to make him want more. He would kiss him with a direct action, then slow and even stop to allow Ben a chance to respond and express how much the attentions were desired. Then, after a few rounds of exchanging dominance, Kevin became more playful and usually kissed his cheek, jaw, and neck. However, this time it was just their lips. No wandering, no introduction of tongues – it was simplistic in its execution.

Their parting was slow and Ben drew a thin breath before Kevin pressed their lips together again for a brief moment, "Let's see the damage." There was enough light peeking through the blinds that Kevin didn't need to turn on any lights. His hands worked to Ben's back and he untied the gown, pulling it open and shedding his gaze on the injuries.

"Jesus, you look like you were caught in a stampede and trampled."

"This is the worst of it. They kept kicking and hitting me in the stomach and ribs." Ben held Kevin's arms by the biceps, letting his boyfriend's hand run over his injuries. The touches were careful but the fingers brushing his bruised ribs made him quiver. Some of the bruises were so blackened it was hard to tell if they were bruises or holes in his flesh.

"I just want to get out of here." Ben slid his hands to Kevin's neck and played with his hair.

"I know what you mean. There are weirdoes all over the place here."

Ben snorted but regretted it when his stomach tensed, "Like me?"

"You're the weirdest of all." Kevin pecked him on the nose, smiling to show he was teasing, "What else happened? Any other details you should share?"

"It hurt. I was angry. They're assholes. What else is there?"

"Is angry all you felt?" Kevin brushed Ben's stomach with his knuckles, drawing his hand up and down the length of his abdomen.

"No." Ben plopped his cheek to Kevin's, arms pulling tighter around his boyfriend's neck.

"What else then?"

Ben murmured incomprehensibly.

"Come on, Ben – communicate. You've been really bad at this. It's not hard once you get the hang of it." Sometimes getting an explanation or confession out of Ben was worse than pulling teeth. The kid just didn't always know how to talk to him, and that inability to share was what Kevin viewed as his potential downfall. He understood, however, as he used to be the same way. He still could.

"I don't want to."

"How can I make you want to?"

Ben whined a bit as he exhaled, rubbing his nose against Kevin's temple, "I just want you to stay here like this."

"Yeah?" Kevin pulled at the gown more, opening it further while also pushing down the sheets, "Tell ya what. I'll stay all night if you tell me more about what happened." Of course, Kevin had already been planning on staying all night. There was no way he was letting Ben spend the night alone. He lowered his hand, rubbing Ben's bare inner thigh with his palm. His hand was cool against the warm skin and he felt Ben shiver.

"You'd be here all night no matter what I did."

Kevin frowned momentarily then smiled, "Fine. I'll just have to raise the stakes." He touched the small of Ben's back with his other hand and massaged. For several moments Ben was indifferent but he surrendered to the pleased tingle of his muscles and nearly purred, arms hanging onto the male possessively. Kevin could always count on that spot to get a reaction out of his younger partner. His hand slipped further up the smooth inner thigh.

"Don't you dare." Ben bit him halfheartedly on the ear, "You know that's foul play."

"So is silence. Talk - or I'll resort to molestation."

"Don't temp me." Ben breathed into Kevin's ear, his legs spreading without his consent. He felt his backside tighten and he gasped at the sudden splitting of skin.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Just a little sore."

"That better be an honest answer." Kevin's hand closed around his real target.

"You jerk." Ben brought his head back enough to tilt it. His eyes were nearly shut but Kevin caught a glistening glimpse of emerald before Ben pressed forward and kissed him. Once he was too far gone to protest, his head lolled back and he stared at the ceiling.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"I like seeing you horny." Kevin admitted, pleased with the state he'd put his boy in. Ben's hand fell to grasp Kevin's forearm, his other still slung over broad shoulders. Kevin smirked, slithering from Ben's grasp and taking the smaller hand in his.

**Scene removed due to graphic nature.**

He watched through half-lidded eyes as his boyfriend leaned over him, their noses nearly touching.

Kevin's voice was a low but gentle tone, "What makes you think you're not a hero?"

Ben's heavy eyelids lifted enough for him to focus on Kevin with more clarity, but he had no words.

"Because you had dark thoughts? Let me clue you in, Ben – no one's perfect. Not even the most heroic person in the world is free of dark thoughts. They're normal. We all have them. You said to me once that it wasn't what I had done that mattered, it's what I'm going to do." He carded his fingers through Ben's hair with his clean hand, "It doesn't matter how badly you want to hurt someone, because in the end you do what's right. That's what makes you a hero."

Kevin pressed his lips to Ben's. Even though Ben had the lingering taste of himself now in his mouth it didn't matter. At that moment nothing but Kevin mattered to him. When they parted Kevin hugged him. The arms were strong and supportive, giving him the solidarity he needed.

"Never think you're not."

Ben stretched; it was his first real stretch in almost a week. He hadn't dared before today. Kevin was lying on the bed, flipping through a car magazine and flicking his eyes up every now and again to see how Ben was doing.

"How's the head?"

"Better." Ben touched his toes with an exhale, held the stretch for 20 seconds, and then seated himself beside Kevin's stomach. He leaned over, pushing the magazine to the bed, and centered himself between the now folded magazine and the teen.

Kevin tipped his head up and gave him a kiss with a pronounced 'mwa'.

Ben smiled, "Well I wasn't coming in for a kiss but I'll take it."

"How's your butt?"

"You're as blunt as always – and my _butt_ is fine. Thanks for asking – now when are we gonna-"

"As soon as you stop limping."

Ben's forehead dropped to Kevin's shoulder, "I don't limp anymore."

"Yes you do. When you stop limping we can do it."

"That could be _weeks_."

"Doubt it, but it could be."

"You're mean."

"I don't plan on hurting you any more than you are. Now come here." Kevin pulled him to the mattress and Ben found a comfortable spot with his legs bent, knees toward the ceiling, and tucked against Kevin. He was half cradled by one of Kevin's arms in a way, but the context only made him cuddly.

"You're always so warm." Ben closed his eyes and curled closer, "Makes me tired every time."

"Go ahead and sleep." Kevin sifted his fingers through Ben's hair, amazed at how quickly the boy in his arms was drifting off. He readjusted to a more comfortable position and decided sleep wasn't looking too bad at the moment. Ben made a quiet noise and Kevin rubbed his back, drawing their bodies a bit closer.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson were out until later, leaving Kevin to roam the house without feeling awkward or pressured to leave.

Kevin brushed his lips over Ben's temple. The hero had felt miserable for his first three days home. He missed two days of school by his mother's orders and absolutely refused to go on the third day after an argument about whether or not Kevin could come in and visit. In the end, Kevin had settled the decision and left after telling Ben he'd see him later. Ben looked painfully sorry about the ordeal and had thrown his arms out and hugged him. Kevin still remembered the look on Carl Tennyson's face when Ben embraced him. There was a split second of shock that faded into confusion and then thought.

Kevin hadn't told Ben about that. He was unsure if he should. Ben's father might have been onto them now, and he didn't like the possible repercussions of that.

Whatever the case may be, Kevin didn't plan on leaving Ben alone for long. His boy had expressed his distaste of being by himself all day and Kevin had developed the habit of sneaking in. If it meant going in windows, slipping in backdoors or creating a distraction, Kevin found a way to Ben's room that avoided his parents.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks – for everything."

Kevin squeezed the hero's shoulder, "Just doin' my job."

Ben gave a small laugh, "You're damn good at it."

11.8.08


End file.
